sivkishenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aranyani, the forest Goddess
=Aranyani, The Forest Goddess= The Kingdom of Shiva unfolds on the Birth of Aranyani, the Forest Goddess. Parvati extremely moved by this and was standing at the foot of a tree and in admiration, she requested. “Oh Lord! Please look at them. They all seem equally beautiful. But please tell if there is one particular tree that is most special, or in some way different from the others?' Lord Shiva asserted. “When Indra, King of the Gods lost his kingdom, he went to Lord Vishnu, for help to regain it. Lord Vishnu advised him to churn the ocean to bring out nectar so that Indra and the Devas could make them immortal and help them regain their lost kingdom Kalpavriksha had manifested during the churning of the ocean of milk along with the Kamadhenu, the divine cow providing for all needs. This is a wish-fulfilling divine tree. When Ekadasha Rudras manifested from my mated hair locks as Kapali Pingala Bheema Virupaksha Vilohita Shastra, Ajapaada Ahirbudhya Shamshu Chand, and Bhava, she took the form of Prisni. The mystery of creation is great! It is like a super beautiful and romantic flower! One cannot choose the best! The best chooses one! Therefore, they chose the best form of Prisni, Their union led to the procreation of Maruts. These Maruts blessed to dwell in simplest forms in all elements in this creation. They dwell in even every cell of the human body. Thou their life span is the shortest, they take birth as ever-generating energies before leaving their bodies. This is divine mystical. ” Parvati remembered the Rig Veda Sukta 1-15, 17-26 that praised highly the nature-balancing tree. This Kalpavriksha is Kalpapadama, Kalpadruma, and Baobab tree. This is important in all floras with many medicinal, ecological, botanical values as one of biggest species on the earth. It made with five leaves that release the Maruts with medicinal properties. These also include anti-oxidants anti-allergic anti-asthmatic and anti-aging properties help in staying younger and healthier for long time. They help in curing gastric, kidney and joint diseases and greatly in various deficiencies of calcium and vitamin and in treating insect bites. Lord Shiva assured, “"Oh dear Parvati! Offer your wish and see how she grants.” Parvati became curious and meditated for a few moments and then did circumambulations along with Lord Shiva and said, “Oh Divine Mother! You, who is present everywhere, you who is the embodiment of power and Energy! I Bow to You! I Bow to You! I Bow to You! Please bliss to have a most beautiful girl with nine divine gifts of peace purity knowledge energy patience respect prosperity success and happiness." At once, the wish of Parvati fulfilled with the touch of breathing airs of Lord Shiva and Parvati as a most beautiful young girl emerged at once from the Kalpavriksha. The child appeared with a snow-white body and clothed with roses and on her head a wreath of flowers falling from her golden hair. Sweetness was in her lips, life in her mouth and brilliancy in her eyes and face radiating like sun. Her anklets’ bells produced musical sounds while moving with pleasure stunningly beautiful creation and laden with vitality charm and love visible. The most joyous Parvati surprised and looked at Lord Shiva in astonishment. Lord Shiva advised, "Oh dear Parvati! What you have wished were of your own nine forms of Goddess Durga. Your most beautiful daughter is here. Enjoy this moment, this moment is your life. Life is only travels once. Today’s moments become tomorrow’s Memory, Enjoy every moment good or bad because, the gift of life is LIFE itself… That is where the magic is - Right in front of your Eyes...Can we name this Ashok Sundari as Aranyani?’ Parvati pleased to hear the name as Aranyani and thus instinctively recited Rig Veda No 146 of tenth Mandala that addressed her as Aranyani, forest goddesses Vanadevi. She described as being elusive, fond of quiet glades in the jungle, and fearless of remote places. In the hymn, the supplicant entreats her to explain how she wanders so far from the fringe of civilization without becoming afraid or lonely. She wears anklets with bells, and though seldom seen, she heard by the tinkling of her anklets. She is a dancer. Her ability to feed both man and animals though she ’tills no lands’ is what the supplicant finds most marvellous.The hymn repeated in Taittiriya Brahmana. In the Hindu pantheon, forests worshipped as Goddess Aranyani, the Goddess of the Forests and Animals that dwell within them. Forests are the primary source of life and fertility. The forest as a community viewed as a model for societal and civilization evolution. As a source of life, nature venerated as sacred and human evolution measured in terms of man’s capacity to merge with her rhythms and patterns intellectually, emotionally and spiritually. The forest is thus nurtured an ecological civilization in the most fundamental sense of harmony with nature. Such knowledge that came from participation in the life of the forest was the substance not just of Aranyakas or forest texts, but also the everyday beliefs of tribal and peasant society. The forest as the highest expression of the earth’s fertility and productivity is symbolised in yet another form as Tree Goddess. Atharva Veda 14-1-64 postulated that the feminine force is Mother! She is worthy of worship. Her embodiment of Love is the Beauty at Its Best! She is the protector of the child as a great Mother! She is the quite essential teacher! She is the Goddess of the Hunt! Her love is the beauty at its best. If there were no women there would be no us! The Devi Mahatmyam or Devi Mahatmya or "Glory of the Goddess” 90:43:44 describe Aranyani as the sacred tree serves as an image of the cosmos, a symbol of the inexhaustible source of cosmic fertility. The LION has always been important in mythology, not only in India, but also in some other countries. Durga and Parvati similarly associated with lion and in the different manifestations as the goddess of the Mountain. In consideration of the mount lion associated with her in the myths or in sculptural art, goddess Durga alternatively conceived as Mahishamardini or as Simhavahini. The archaeological evidences that a naked Lady of the Lion holding a flower, snake and riding a lion was the first Image that extends across time for more than 6,000 years and across a wide geographic region as far as Minoan Crete to the west, Anatolia (Turkey) to the north, and Mesopotamia (Sumer, Babylon, modern Iraq). Goddess Cybele is Mother of the mountain in ancient Rome, like the same in the Indian context, In Mesopotamia, Ishtar the goddess of war has always been associated with the lion. Lions drag the car of the Phyrgian goddess Cybele whose cult spread all over the Roman Empire as it. The Egyptian goddess Sekmet has a leonine head, while the most archaic statues of the Greek goddess Aphrodite depict the deity as accompanied by a lion. Sculptural examples of a goddess associated with lion and paired with a god associated with bull recovered from Anotolia. Lions were emblems of the ruling tribe of Judah (the tribe of King David). According to the Hebrew Bible, the throne of King Solomon covered with ivory, overlaid with gold and featured lions on each side of the armrests. Six steps led up to it and twelve lions stood on them, one at either end of each step. (I Kings 10:18-20.) The biblical passage claims nothing like it had seen before. Maybe Solomon’s throne was the fanciest ever and maybe not, but the lions guarding it certainly were not a new idea. In fact, lions were guarding the thrones of deities and kings well, all over the place before, during, and long after Solomon’s day. Lions considered so powerful that their images eventually came to protect the thrones of kings as far away as China and England. Lions also guarded the gates of the great cities of the ancient empires of the Babylonians, the Hittites, and the early Greek Mycenaeans. She was worshipped as Gallic Goddess, Arduinna; She is the Goddess of the wild woodlands for the Serbians, Czechs, Poles; Italian Goddess Silvanus and the Siberian Goddess Yobin-Pogil: Celtic Goddess Abnoba widely worshipped throughout Europe: Dziewanna and Goddess Danu of the Celts and as Dianae Abnobae, the Huntress. Her symbols are the forest, the rivers running through the Black Forest and others. She is also associated with fertility and women’s rituals and goddess of childbirth and a number of rivers such as the famous river in England flowing through the town where Shakespeare was born. Read more and learn more from the Kingdom of Shiva... Kishenji (LION) Category:Vedic Wisdom Category:This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. Category:Content is available under CC-BY-SA.